Wolf Twins
by Kaida-Wolfe
Summary: Inuyasha, Kouga, and the gang encounter mysterious wolf demon twins after Shippo find them sleeping in the forest. But what happens when Naraku finds out a dark secret about one of the twins? You have to read to find out. KougaXOc and InuYashaXOc
1. Ai and Alexa Luna

Disclaimer: We don't InuYasha, all we own is this story and the wolf demon twins. But if we did own InuYasha there would be a season four on adult swim.

_Prologue_

Once there lived a village maiden who had given birth to twins, the other village people said that they were different, they were wolf demons. The parents had kept this a secret from the all the villagers until that one day. One day a villager came to spy on the twins when their mom was away and their was going to a war. Then after a few minutes there was a scream from the villager and rest of the villagers came to check out what happened. All they saw was the villager entirely scratched up with a pool of blood. Right next to him were both of the twins laying next to the pool of blood

Fires had burned through the tents by the time the twins woke up, they could hear women and children screaming outside, and men were yelling for more water and to save the children. Just then their father whispered outside the tent "girls, I love you both, but you must leave this place, forever." Then the girls heard a sword being drawn, then they saw it as it came through the tent, where they heard father speak. Alexa cried as the man that had killed their father ran off.

Ai spoke up, "We need to find a way out, but without being seen". Ai was the older one of the twins. She almost always knew what to do, but she was very quiet, she only talked when she needed to, or wanted to. She fought with hand to hand combat because she thinks if you lose your weapon somehow, you're screwed in battle. Alexa was the adventurous type, she fought with a sword. "If they are looking for us, then we won't be able to get away, unless a miracle happens" Alexa finally said. "Then hope for a miracle" Ai whispered.

"Girls, come with me," an unfamilar voice said outside the tent, the voice was a man's voice, but not an ordinary man's either. Alexa carries her sword and crawls to the entrance as quietly as she can. "Who are you and what do you want with us,?" She asked the man. "I've come to help you out of this village," He said. "Who said we need help," Alexa squeaked? "OW!!!, AI DON'T YOU KICK ME AGAIN OR ELSE YOU WANNA SWORD IN YOUR BACK," Alexa yelled! "Sorry about her, she's just not right," Ai whispered to the man. "Do you mean well," Ai asked? "I don't intend on killing you or letting you be killed," He answered. "Alright," Ai said. Alexa and Ai climbed out of the tent and stared at the man, well, demon, which was just talking to them a few seconds ago. He was quite tall, had long white hair, two swords, a white fur on his right side, and quite a colorful assortment of clothing.

"My name is Sesshomaru," He said. "Fluffy,"Alexa whispered to Ai, Ai giggled. "Girls, I need to carry you to get out of here, even though you can run fast," Sesshomaru said. "What do you mean by th, HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME," Alexa yelled during when Sesshomaru picked her up by the waist. Alexa kicked and screamed while Sesshomaru ran, Ai, in the other arm, said nothing. "Where are you gonna take us, Fluffy," Alexa asked after a while??? "To the waterfall in the forest, Im leaving you there," he replied. "Oh no your not, Mr. FluffFluff,"Alexa said. Alexa scratched Sesshomaru, drawing blood. He then dropped Alexa, and calmly set Ai down. "I'm sorry, Master Sesshomaru, thank you for saving us; we couldn't have made it out of there alive without you," Ai said to the dog demon. "Its fine, the villages will be looking for you though, so get away from this place, quickly," He replied. Clunk A rock had hit Sesshomaru in the back of the head. "AHA!! THAT TEACHES YOU TO DROP A LADY," Alexa screamed from a distance. "I have bussiness to attend to elsewhere, wolf twins, goodbye" Sesshomaru said. He began to run, and then he changed into a giant glowing ball that seemed to dissapear.

"Hey Kirara found somethin," A sqeaky voice said. Ai opened her eyes to find a tiny boy staring over her. Her eyes got three times bigger than average. She sat up to see another figure that was tinier than the boy. She looked over to see her sister sleeping. "Who are you guys," Ai asked. "I'm Shippo, and this is Kirara," The boy said, the small figure, which looked like a cat, but had two tails, replied with a mew-like noise. The boy whispered something to the cat thing and then the cat ran off. Alexa stirred and rolled over. "Shippo, why did that cat just run off," Ai asked. "Oh, I just sent her to get the others" he replied. "Others?" Ai asked.

* * *

**Kaida: I hope you guys liked the first chapter after all this is Wolfe and my first fanfic. Plz review. You know you want to**


	2. An Unexpected Fight

"Yes, there is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, but be careful of Miroku though" Shippo said as he counted them off on his fingers. Alexa grumbled and began to sit up "Ai! Shut up over there!" Alexa said, half-awake. Then she finally realized there was a person standing over her. "They smell like those filthy wolves, why should I care" he said, sniffing the air. Alexa looked paralyzed, and then she quickly drew her sword and slashed the stranger's legs, knocking him to the ground. "Inuyasha!!!" one of the two girls called, running over to fallen teenager. Meanwhile, the remaining two stood by a tree whispering. Shippo ran over to talk to them, after a few seconds the three came over to talk to Ai and Alexa, who were now sitting together. Alexa began to tell them about how they were demons and their village was destroyed.

"Hey there, I'm Kagome" the girl said, "and this is Inuyasha" she added, pointing to the limping half-demon. Alexa smirked. "I'm sorry about my sister" Ai said. "Oh, its fine, Inuyasha doesn't really respect personal space" Kagome replied. Inuyasha smirked. "Indeed, he doesn't" Miroku said, scooting closer to Ai and Alexa, "I have a very important question to ask you to very beautiful ladies." Alexa and Ai looked at eachother and replied, "What." Miroku smirked at the two demons and said, "Would you two beautiful ladies like to bear my children." "HELL NO, PERVET," they yelled as they punched him right in the face before Sango could get to him.

Kirara slept soundly in the Sango's lap, while Shippo sat next to Kagome. "You guys must be from one the wolf demon clans, I smell that disgusting scent Koga gives off on you guys" Inuyasha said to Ai and Alexa. "Who's Koga," Ai asked silently so only Alexa could hear her. "Um not exactly..." Alexa said. "We were born into an ordinary village, by ordinary parents" Ai spoke up. "But, you still are wolf demons" Sango said "That can't just happen." "Well, it did, what's your problem with wolf demons anyway, Inuyasha?" Alexa asked. "Maybe you wolves just smell disgusting" Inuyasha replied."Those are fightin words, mutt" Alexa said. "You wanna fight me?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to laugh. "You scared?" Alexa asked, giving a grin. They walked out into the open drawing their swords. Inuyasha had a rather large sword with fur on the end of the handle, where the blade began. Alexa drew her sword, her sword was very odd, it had a light blue blade, a dark blue handle, and a diamond on the end with somethin light blue inside it.

"Inuyasha ran towards Alexa, sword in hand, just when he was about to swing Alexa jumped high into the air. When she came down she kicked him straight in the face. When she landed in from of him she swung her sword by his feet, Inuyasha sensed her movement and jumped. Alexa however, had learned this move from Ai; the person would jump and not know that you could counter it. Alexa quickly moved her sword above Inuyahsa's shoulder, making him move into the blade, just by a little. "Is that all you can do Wolf!?!?" Inuyasha said, jumping back to avoid further injury. "I wouldn't ask that if I were you dog boy!" Ai yelled from the sidelines. "Why the hell not? She barely touched me!!!" Inuyasha yelled back. "That's all it will need mutt! You tried moving your right arm yet?" Alexa said with a smile. Inuyasha looked down at his arm in horror; he couldn't move it at all, not even a twitch. "Don't worry; you'll be able to move it within an hour dog boy!" Ai said with a chuckle. Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome sat there dumbfounded. Kirara was still asleep in Sango's lap. "Listen Inuyasha, I don't want to kill you, if you decide to keep fighting, I will kill you" Alexa said, walking over to a dumbfounded half-demon. "I can easily just touch your chest and freeze your heart" She said bringing her sword close to his chest, "Now tell me, Inuyasha, have you ever felt your blood freeze within your viens?" She added with a slight smile. Now by this time Inuyasha's face had completely had lost its color, and his face was terrified. Then Alexa withdrew her sword, bent down to Inuyasha's forhead and kissed it giggled as Inuyasha fainted. Let's just say the look on Kagome's face wasn't pretty.

"Um... so, since you girls don't have anywhere else to stay, why don't you stay with us for awhile?" Sango asked Ai before Alexa came back. "Thank you for your hospitality Sango, but I don't think that your friends ok with it" Ai replied. "I'm okay with it" Miroku spoke up. "I think it would be fun to have two more people around" Shippo added. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha to see if he was alright. Alexa had walked back over to the group. "I love to annoy people, not to mention freak the life outta them" Alexa whispered to Ai. "That's what I taught you" Ai whispered back.

**Thanks for reading I hope you guys review to help us with our story.**


	3. Another Wolf

_We forgot to do this last chapter. Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. All we own are the wolf twins and this story. But if we owned Inuyasha there would be another season of it on Adult Swim._

* * *

**Back at camp**

"Well, well dog boy's finnally come to" Ai said as Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled as she hugged him. Alexa smirked. Ai elbowed her slightly. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were fishing for dinner. Kirara was playing with a butterfly in the distance. "Do you remember anything before you fainted Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment, and then slowly looked at Alexa. "You... you, you kissed me!!!" Inuyasha said staring at her with a mean look. He ran towards her with his claws ready to strike. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's head plunged towards the ground. Ai and Alexa both laughedas the half-demon's head landed before their feet.

As they ate they all talked about Alexa's battle stlye, how she learned it and how she moved so quicky. She said that her sister had trained her to move so quickly and fight so well. They all stared at Ai, who was eating. "What?" she asked, she hadn't been paying attention this whole time. Ai then sensed something moving in the shadows she ran off in the surronding forest. Inuyasha ran too, sensing something also. Ai saw a whirlwind hearding back to camp, following it. Inuyasha appered in its path, stopping it. "What do you think your doing here you mangy wolf!?!" Inuyasha yelled at the person who appeared where the whirlwind was. When Ai got a better look at the person, it was a teenager, about the same age as Inuyasha, who looked like he was also a wolf demon, same as her and her sister. "I've come to see Kagome, got a problem with that mut!?!" the wolf demon said, passing Inuyasha and running towards camp. Inuyahsa ran back to camp, Ai silently followed.

"Koga!" Kagome said in surprise. Inuyasha smirked as Koga talked to Kagome. Alexa stared at the new person. Ai walked back to the group, staring at the wolf demon. "Ai, Alexa, this is Koga" Kagome told the staring twins. Koga looked at the twins "The're just like me..." Koga whispered. Ai sat down next to her sister, and beganto eat her reamaining fish. Koga, who snapped out of staring at Ai and Alexa, stopped talkng to Kagome and sat. Inuyasha, noticing his quiet rival, spoke up.

"Hey Koga, why so quiet," he asked. "Why do you care so much mutt?" Koga asked back. "What's up with them?" Alexa whispered to Sango. "The've always had a rivalry over who would get Kagome, but now its different for some reason, maybe it's you guys" Sango whispered back. Alexa thought to herself for a moment, then stared back at Koga. "Hey, Ai, I think koga's a wolf demon, like us." Alexa whispered to her her sister. Ai twitched and punced her sister over the head. "NO SHIT ALEXA!!!" Ai yelled. Everyone stared at the twins, and then they all laughed.

As Ai and Alexa got ready to sleep they talked. "So Alexa, why did you kiss Inuyasha anyway," Ai asked her sister? "Cause I wanted to annoy him and Kagome, she looks weird. After all that mutt called us weak," she replied sitting against a tree.

"Well, that's kinda stupid."

So? Whats wrong with that?"

Nothing, it just seems weird."

Hey I have a qeustion for you Ai."

Hmm?"

How were you able to sense Koga in the forest?"

Just a hunch, that's all."

Are you sure, you have weird hunches all the time, like before the villagers attacked?"

So..."

Oh well, why do you think Koga was so quiet?"

How were you able to tell if Koga was quiet if you never met him before?"

Because Sango told me he's always talking to Kagome when he comes to see her."

How would I know that?"

"I dunno, maybe one of your 'hunches'."

Ai walks over to Alexa and whacks her on the head. "OW," Alexa yells quietly. "Goodnight Alexa," Ai said as she walked back to her spot and slept. "Night Ai. Ow, that really hurt," Ai said as she rubbed her head and went to sleep. Ai woke up to hear something in the woods. She looked at her sister who was sleeping. Then she looked back and saw what she heard.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing we really appreciate it, but if you were one of the few who realized that Fluffy (Sesshomaru) wouldn't care about the twins and wouldn't save them in the first chapter, there's a reason why he saves them, your just gonna have to wait to find out. But you also have to review to help us out.**

* * *


	4. Lose Control

Ai looked up in shock, and then finally realized it was a person. She jumped up into a fighting stance. The person just stood there with its arms folded. She sensed that the person wasn't going to kill or harm her if she didn't attack. "What do you want? It's the middle of the night, if you haven't noticed" Ai asked with a slight curiosity. "I've woken you up to talk to you" The person responded. Ai recognized the voice, it was Koga! "Koga, what do you want with me?" Ai asked, kinda annoyed, but yet pleased that he wanted to talk to her, but for heaven sake, IT WAS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. "Come with me Ai" Koga said as he turned around and began to run off into the forest. Ai immediately followed, running as fast as she could to keep up with him.

They had come to a clearing with a river shining by the moonlight. Koga sat on a nearby rock and looked over the river.

"What did you want, Koga?" Ai asked yet again. "Ai, I noticed you were a wolf demon, along with your sister, but different from all the others I've seen before, you were black, and you don't smell like you've come from a wolf clan at all, but like blood and death, what happened to you?" Koga explained. I was silent, staring at him, wide- eyed. He looked over at me since I took awhile to answer. "Koga... my sister and I weren't born into a wolf clan, but a mortal village...which was killed and destroyed since rumor broke out to our surrounding villages" Ai looked down "They thought we could someday take advantage of our powers and kill them, so they attempted to kill us first... they killed everyone but us" Ai started to cry, but stopped when she realized that someone had hugged her. "It's fine now Ai, you shouldn't cry" Koga said as he let go of Ai. She looked up at him, he smiled gently. "Koga... I thought you were in love with that Kagome girl..." Ai suddenly said. "Not anymore, I live to protect you now, Ai; you've been through enough with your sister... I promise" Ai couldn't believe him...

_Then she realized something...this might be a dream. _

"AI!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Alexa yelled at her sleeping sister, who was now awake. "Alexa!" Ai cracks her sister over the head. "I was having such a good dream too..." Ai mumbled. Alexa burst out laughing. "Remember when I told you talked in your sleep?" Alexa asked, still giggling. Ai's eyes got big. "Oh shit..." she whispered. "WHAT DID YOU HEAR????" Ai yelled, whipping around to see her sister laughing on the ground. "Enough to realize that YOU LIKE KOGA" Alexa said, finally coming to. Ai blushed. "IT'S TRUE!!!" Alexa started to laugh again. Ai punched her sister in the head till she stopped laughing

Sango, Miroku and Shippo, who were awake already, walked by. "Should we ask what exactly they're doing that for?" Miroku whispered to Sango and Shippo. "I really don't wanna get in their way" Shippo said. "Me neither" Sango added. They walked off into the woods, leaving the fighting sisters.

A few minutes later Kagome walked out to the camp, stretching and yawning. "Good morning Ai" Kagome greeted Ai, but only smirking at Alexa. Kagome was still mad about the incident from the day before.

"WHO LET THIS WOLF STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT?!?!" Inuyasha yelled at the sleeping wolf demon that obviously stayed for the night. Kagome and Alexa sighed; Ai did nothing but look to the direction from which the yell came from. "WHO LET YOU DECIDE WHO STAYS FOR THE NIGHT!?!" Koga yelled back, waking up from the interrupted slumber. "Inuyasha leave Koga alone!" Kagome screamed.

Koga began to get up and walk over to Kagome, Inuyasha stared and smirked. "Kagome, I thank you" Koga said, holding her hands. Ai and Alexa stared. "Koga, I'm sorry, I only have feelings for Inuyasha, and I only like you as a friend." Kagome said. Koga stared at her. After a few moments he dropped her hands and looked towards the woods. "Farewell" Koga whispered. He walked off into the woods. Only Ai noticed tears forming in his eyes. Alexa stared at Kagome, Inuyasha looked confused.

"Serves him right" Inuyasha said. Ai's head snapped up, she knew Kagome would say sit again, but she hated Inuyasha for that remark. Ai could move at lightning speed, only Alexa knew what she can truly do. Ai ran over to Inuyasha and smacked him above the head, knocking him to the ground. "He didn't deserve that small remark" Ai whispered as she kicked Inuyasha in the stomach.

Kagome stood there staring at the mad demon, Alexa stood with arms crossed, still mad that Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha. "Stop it!!!" Kagome yelled at Ai. Ai turned to Kagome. Ai's eyes were black and red. Even Alexa stared at Ai.

_Had she been taken over by her powers? _


	5. A Hug, an Argument, and a Confession

**Chapter five**

_Ai's eyes were full or darkness and seemed to have a need to kill... she could kill everyone with her powers... __**everyone**_

Ai looked back at Kagome, who was terrified of Ai at the moment. Kagome couldn't move.

Inuyasha twitched from where he lay, he would be ok, but another move like that would cause him not to be able to help calm down Ai, if she could ever come back from her state.

Alexa stared at her sister; Ai was always hiding her opinions, no matter how much she wanted to speak up. Ai was always the quieter, smarter one out of the twins. It surprised her to see her act up over a small opinion, had she loved Koga that much?

Ai took a step towards the cowering Kagome. Inuyasha began to get up about to say "Don't you dare hurt Kagome" But stopped when he realized Koga hadn't left yet. He came up behind Ai... _and hugged her tightly. _

He knew that if this didn't work he would be killed, but he was pretty sure that it would though.

Ai's eyes slowly changed from red and black to their normal purple slits. She slowly looked up at the wolf demon. He gently smiled down at her, causing Ai to blush. Ai fainted in Koga's arms; Koga picked her up and walked over to where she had slept last night, he placed her on the leaves and feathers gently, and then sat down by her.

"What in the world?" Alexa whispered, but then she realized something, "Hey Koga, how'd ya know that Ai had feelings for you?" She asked. "I overheard your yelling this morning" He replied silently. Koga ran his fingers through Ai's hair.

Alexa looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha, who were staring at the three wolf demons talking. Alexa smirked back at them, and then looked back at her sister. She had never she her this way, being the sick, weak one lying in bed, she had always been the one in bed with her sister standing over her, waiting for her to get better and talk about what she could have done to prevent being injured. She then looked at Koga; he was lovingly looking down at Ai, still running his hands in her blond and black hair.

"She needs something to eat" Koga said suddenly, making Alexa jump. "I'm going to fetch something, keep an eye on her and yell for me if she wakes up" Koga said while getting up. "Ok" Alexa said, sitting down by her resting sister. Koga ran off, creating that familiar whirlwind behind him.

A few minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the sisters. "Is she alright?" Kagome asked, not sure whether to trust the sisters or not. "I think so, but not sure how she's gonna be when she wakes up" Alexa said, still looking down at her sister. "I don't care if she attacks again, I'll kill her" Inuyasha said. "Don't you dare touch my sister!" Alexa yelled at Inuyasha. "What are we gonna do then!?! Let her kill everyone, she sure looked like she was before Koga hugged her!!!" Inuyasha yelled back. "JUST SHUT UP!!! Alexa screamed, trying to hide the fact that her sister may have to be killed.

"I'm sure there is no need for this yelling!" Miroku said, walking towards the camp site, followed by Sango and Shippo. "You guys are finally back" Kagome said, walking towards the trio. "What happened to Ai?" Sango asked, seeing Ai in her condition. "Long story, very long st--" Kagome began to say. "Ai lost control of her demon powers, then she fainted after Koga hugged her... she could of killed us" Alexa whispered. "Oh my..." Sango whispered. Ai stirred, which caused everyone to run over to her and stand over her. Ai's eyes began to slowly open, but then snapped open to the fact that everyone was standing over her.

Ai screamed "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!!" "Yep, she's normal" Alexa said, with relief. "KOGA!!!! SHE'S AWAKE!!!!" Alexa suddenly screamed. Within minutes, the whirlwind appeared in the camp. "Is she all right?" Koga asked, sounding worried. "I'm fine" Ai said, still in the middle of the staring people. Koga pushed his way through the group, and then kneeled by Ai. Ai sat up to Koga's eye level. "Koga... you hugged me when I was a demon... why?" Ai whispered. Koga held his hand to Ai's face, a tear fell Ai's eyes onto his hand. Koga held her; he whispered "I love you."


End file.
